A vehicle such as an automobile may be configured for autonomous driving operations. For example, the vehicle may include a central control unit or the like, i.e., a computing device having a processor and a memory, that receives data from various vehicle data collection devices such as sensors and generally also external data sources such as navigation information. The central control unit may then provide instructions to various vehicle components, e.g., actuators and the like that control steering, braking, acceleration, etc., to control vehicle operations without action, or with reduced action, by a human operator.
An autonomous vehicle may carry one or more occupants. The autonomous vehicle is operated partially or completely without action or control by a human operator. Therefore, the autonomous vehicle may not require attention of a driver or operator. Further, vehicle occupants including a driver or operator may play various types of media in the autonomous vehicle, e.g., audio, video, video games, etc.